


Two Jewels to Rule Them All

by StoneAndRoses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Holidays, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses
Summary: Hermione reflects upon her relationship with Severus and Lucius as she anxiously waits for them to open her Christmas presents.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 250
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	Two Jewels to Rule Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019) collection. 



> I wrote this as part of The Restricted Section’s Very Naughty Holiday fest. It’s my first time writing a multi/threesome piece, and I hope I did the prompt justice. I love stories with this witch and these wizards, so I hope you enjoy, but also if it’s not your thing, please move on. 
> 
> There is light BDSM in this story, and I will admit that I am not part of the community formally, so if I’ve made mistakes in that light, please let me know so I can adjust. This is not necessarily the focus of the story, and I do not go into extreme detail. But again, if there are things I can adjust to be more accurate, please let me know.
> 
> This story contains flashbacks that are denoted with italics. Regular type is happening in present day, and the italics are all flashbacks of different moments.
> 
> Finally, this story was not beta read in it's entirety, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hermione has the perfect gift for her wizards to unwrap.

Hermione Granger’s level of anxiety was through the roof Christmas morning. She sat on the tartan couch staring at the presents wrapped in muted silvers, greens, and navy blues. Many people believed her to be a perfectionist, and they would be partially correct. She wanted to please people, and she frequently could please people by being the best version of herself. Today’s concern was the gift that she had purchased for her husband and their… friend. 

She and Severus Snape had become tentative friends soon after she began teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts. About six months later they became friends with benefits. It had happened somewhat by accident. They had been arguing about a recent article in Potions Quarterly published by a controversial Russian Master. The exchange had continued as she followed him into the dungeons. 

_“Ms. Granger,” he said spinning around on her prior to entering his office. “You are being naive at best and stupid at worst.”_

_She was close to tears when she muttered, “Of all my years of knowing you Professor Snape, that is probably the most insulting thing you have ever said to me. I thought we were friends. But apparently you only form relationships with people when it benefits you. If that’s no longer the case with us, I’ll leave you alone.”_

_Severus’ face changed quickly. It looked like she had just kicked a niffler in front of him._

_“Hermione… I… I didn’t mean it, please don’t leave.”_

_“It doesn’t matter if you meant it Severus, it still hurt my feelings.” She began to walk away when his hand shot out quick as a seeker’s and latched onto her wrist._

_Instead of more awkward words as she was expecting, he was directly in front of her, pulling her into his space and snogging the living daylights out of her. His rough potioneer’s hands digging into her curls as she tugged on his infernal robes, with their infernal rows of buttons._

_They seperated after what felt like several minutes he cautiously smiled down at her._

_“I was merely trying to rile you up my dear and took it too far. You get the most adorable look on your face like you can’t decide whether you want to punch me or fuck me. I’m sorry I took it too far.”_

Their relationship had steadily blossomed from there. Severus was still as grumpy as ever but had softened (at least with friends and colleagues) in the years following the war. They complimented each other quite well, knowing that they both needed reserved time for reading, their own space, and heated academic discussion. Having separate groups of friends also helped early on, but was a roadblock as well. 

Harry had been skeptical at first, but given her the benefit of the doubt. Ron had been trickier in convincing but had eventually come around. However, she guarded the details of their relationship closely. Nobody, besides maybe Luna or Ginny would even listen to her about some of their lifestyle choices. Not because it wasn’t safe, or normal, or sane, it was definitely safe and sane. They wouldn’t understand because it was different. 

Hermione and Severus had certain… likes. Severus generally took control more, and she enjoyed doing what he asked. This had been formalized into words and terms a few months into their relationship. 

_“Yesssss Severus, just like that.”_

_“You like that do you, girl?”_

_Yes, she did love him holding her hands above her head as he fucked her. She loved hearing his voice tell her exactly, explicitly what he was planning on doing to her quim. She loved it when she pleased him. She loved it all, and she wanted more._

_Like he could see her thoughts (he expressed his dislike of legillimancy and sex early on), he began whispering in her ear, “Are you going to be a good girl? Are you going to come around my cock?”_

_Her need to please and receive his praise led her over the edge._

_As they cuddled following Severus’ grand finale, he beat her to it._

_“How much do you know about the… kinkier side of sex?”_

They had begun to experiment with different things. She had been particularly… struck… with spanking. It tied into what her lovely husband referred to as her “delicious love of praise” quite well, and he was more than happy to oblige. While they didn’t expressly start as a formal Dom/Sub relationship, as their relationship outside the bedroom developed, a slightly more formal agreement began in the bedroom.

After a year of dating Severus had given her two boxes on her birthday. One contained an emerald ring from the Prince vault, the other contained a thin leather collar dripping in diamonds with a dangling charm of the newly created Snape crest. She had accepted both with great reverence. 

Before the war, Severus had been involved in the community. It was not something he took lightly, and not something either of them wanted to have 24/7. She wore the collar when they went to the playdates organized by other community members, or deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts when the mood struck her. 

At their first outing following their honeymoon, they had run into an unexpected friend at Blaise Zabini’s new “Playroom” in Knockturn Alley.

_“Lucius, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you had given up on all of this,” said Severus gesturing to the witch on a Saint Andrew’s cross._

_“Well, that was when I was married,” he said in his blase way. “My lovely wife has recently become my ex-wife. That’s the real reason she didn’t attend the wedding with me.”_

_Hermione had become used to Lucius as he was her husband’s closest friend. The two couples had dined at Malfoy Manor a few times, and Lucius was a frequent fixture in one of their offices for after dinner drinks. He and Severus would stay up until the early morning discussing who knows what._

_In the moment, she did her best to keep her eyes on her toes peeping out of her pumps until she was invited into the conversation. Although Severus and Lucius both valued her input, when she had her collar on there were certain rules she followed._

_“Looking for anything in particular Luc? We haven’t been here before, but I see a lot of familiar faces.”_

_“I’d be open to just watching tonight, maybe a couple to start playing with in the future. You know what I like Severus, perhaps you can make a recommendation?”_

_“Yes, of course, we have similar likes, perhaps…”_

_Severus began rattling off about different submissives and other couples while subtly reaching for Hermione’s wrist. He began to rub it gently in a counterclockwise motion, their inconspicuous way of asking for something._

_Merlin’s balls, Severus was asking if she wanted Lucius to watch them tonight._

Lucius did watch that night. It had taken a little convincing on Severus’ part to explain that Hermione enjoyed being observed. She was hesitant at first because she knew Lucius, he wasn’t a random stranger at the club. She also suspected that this could lead to the elder Malfoy joining them in their activities as an active participant and that turned her on even more.

Per usual, the Smartest Witch of Her Age was correct, and following Lucius watching a few sessions they agreed he could join. It had been a somewhat awkward start for a couple reasons: she had never been with more than one person, and for what was probably the first time in his life, Lucius Malfoy was timid.

_Hermione had her wrists tied together behind her back, and her ankles spread and tied to Severus’ desk in his office. Her breasts were pressed into the hardwood, and her head was turned to the side watching the blonde trying to make up his mind._

_Severus’ voice was in her ear quickly, encouraging her on what to do._

_“Tell him what you want Hermione. Beg him, we love it when you do that. It should snap him out of whatever ethical quandary he’s struggling with.”_

_She arched her back and little into her husband and kept searing eye contact with Lucius._

_“Please,” she drew out in a throaty moan, “Mr. Malfoy, I want your hands on me. I’ve been...I’ve been bad, I’ve had inappropriate thoughts about you for months. I need you to correct me.”_

_A sly smirk crossed his face as his eyes turned to molten steel with lust._

_“Well if you’re in such dire needs Ms. Granger, I guess I can help you,” he drawled while walking out of her sight line._

_The first slap of his hand warmed her rear about thirty seconds later. He set a methodical pace, increasing in intensity, and began to monologue._

_“This is for you to repent for your inappropriate thoughts Miss Granger. You have thought about being with a man other than your husband. And what do you do? Invite another man into your bedroom. You naughty girl.”_

_Her stomach began clinching along with her arse, and she briefly wondered where Severus had gone._

_“Does being with another man make you wet Miss Granger?” asked Lucius._

_“Why don’t you see for yourself?” came the gruff voice of her husband. She whipped her head to her right to see him sitting in his desk chair with his cock in his hand. His strokes up and down were light, and he was clearly waiting for more._

_Her back became warm as Lucius lent over her to whisper in her ear, “What do you think Miss Granger, is this making you wet? Should you let the other man check something that should be your husbands domain? Do you want me to touch your cunt?”_

_The timbre in his voice alone caused her to feel like she was dripping on the floor. With the hand warm up, her bum was on fire and she wanted nothing more than to have the Malfoy patriarch’s long, aristocratic fingers inside her._

_Soon she was begging him, “Please, sir. Please. I’m so wet.”_

_“I’ll be the judge of that,” he announced, sliding two fingers into her slick passage. “My, my, Miss Granger. You are dripping. This is unseemly for a married woman.”_

_He explored her more, his other hand reaching around to pull her braided hair back. This brought their heads much closer and he turned them to look at Severus. His thumb made to start rubbing circles around her clit._

_“Let’s put on a show for your husband, shall we?” he whispered. “I don’t think it’s polite to fuck on the first dalliance, but tell me Miss Granger, are you a squirter?”_

Until about twenty minutes after being asked the question, she had not been. But they had indeed put on quite a show, finished off with the grand finale of her sucking him off while Severus spanked her with the cane. 

Lucius had become a fixture in their lives after that. The three of them went out for dinners and took weekend escapes from the castle when possible. It was on one of these escapes that she and Lucius had penetrative sex for the first time. It had been magnificent. 

They were in Paris for some shopping, Severus had been complaining all day and finally left to go to a rare ingredients shop, leaving her and Lucius alone. As sticking with his billionaire persona, he had bought her an exorbitant amount of expensive lingerie, stating, “ _Well just because Severus doesn’t care, doesn’t mean I don’t like seeing you in the finer things_.”

That night had been beautiful. He had unwrapped her from an emerald green corset while Severus’ tongue drove her mad. Watching Lucius’ cock stretch her for the first time had brought both her and Severus to glorious orgasm. That was when she knew that Lucius was there to stay. 

They played as a group as much as they could, and Lucius had recently began staying at the castle on weekends. The castle, in a very generous act, had even materialized a desk for him in both their offices. 

There had been no “I love yous” exchanged, even though they probably could have been. There was no official agreement between the three of them as to what they were or how they were operating, although there probably should have been. But she needed this wizard in her life, and so did Severus. They were friends and both enjoyed sharing her greatly. The three of them were becoming inseparable.

This is why she was stuck on what to give the wizard. He could buy anything he wanted, literally. And frequently bought many things for all of them. 

Ginny had suggested the classic gift of Hermione being (mostly) naked under the tree when they came downstairs, but she declared that wouldn’t do it. She needed something special. 

Both men broke her clouded mind when they walked in from the kitchen with steaming mugs of tea. 

They opened other gifts first: she received books, quills, nice parchment, and the requisite Weasley jumper from her friends. She opened Severus’ next, finding some custom hair potions he had been working on just for her, and first editions of Mary Shelley’s classics. 

Lucius was next, and it was of course something ridiculously expensive. His extravagance had bothered her at first, but now she recognized it was his way of showing love and appreciation. She opened a small envelope attached to a very large box. Inside were two tickets to the opera, as well as a note claiming he had everything picked out. And he did. 

The large box contained a gorgeous black velvet gown, white opera gloves, a diamond and emerald bracelet, and matching earrings. An extremely tall pair of blank pumps with red soles finished the outfit.

“Oh Lucius, thank you. This is wonderful.”

“I know you’ve been wanting to go my dear. And since your husband,” he shot a wry smile at Severus, “hates all things high society, I figured it was my duty to take you out. Those are muggle tickets though, just to be safe. Don’t want to start the gossip mill anymore than necessary.”

“About that,” she started, looking down at her hands, “you should both open your gifts… Severus, you first.”

She had obviously discussed this change with Severus ahead of time. He was okay with it, and left it up to her on what she wanted to do. But he would likely still be surprised by their gifts.

As her husband unwrapped the gift, his eyebrows raised quickly. 

“Well, this is quite the addition to our library. Where in Merlin’s name did you find this?”

The book he was holding entitled “Sexing Triads: Olde Magicks” had been tricky to find, but with the help of Theodore Nott, she had convinced an old wizarding family to sell it to her. 

“It was collecting dust on someone’s shelf. I had a mediator help me convince them to part with it. Actually, it was the Malfoy name that helped seal the deal.”

Lucius smirked, “Hopefully with limited details?”

“Very limited,” she said. “They didn’t know I was involved at all.”

Severus began thumbing through the various pages with great interest. “Ah, yes. It is illustrated.” The cheshire grin on his face was positively debauched. “This will make our most thorough research much more fun.”

“I hope that I will be included in this research endeavor?” question Lucius somewhat jokingly, but with the intention of probing for answers.

“Of course,” she said, “your gift is related. You should open it.”

He took the small, square box into his hands and carefully peeled back the paper. Upon lifting the lid he had a confused face that his impeccable breeding hid quickly.

“This is… very kind Hermione. But you know I’m not much of a jewelry wearer myself. Especially with the Malfoy crest.”

“I’m surprised you don’t recognize it Lucius. Take it out of the box,” she encouraged.

Comprehension dawned on her husband’s face across the coffee table from her and a smile spread across his lips. 

Lucius picked up the necklace delicately, and turned it in his hands finding the Snape crest. His jaw dropped and he looked between Severus and Hermione as if they were two dueling seekers in a quidditch match. 

“Her-Hermione,” he said, somewhat choked up, “This, this can’t be what you-”

She politely put her hand in the air, asking him to stop. 

“This is exactly what I want, Lucius. I want you and Severus both, this is one way of formalizing it. I need you both in my life. I do hope there are enough emeralds on your charm, I was worried you would think it’s not flashy enough for when we’re out at the club. I’m sure I could be persuaded to wear both on the front as well..”

He cut her off, “Hermione, do you know what this means?”

“Of course she knows what this means, you dolt,” Severus chimed in. “Besides the fact that she’s the smartest witch we both know, it was her idea. I think we’re all well past the point of caring to formalize what some of the community already knows. Just as long as The Prophet stays out of it.”

“Yes, it was. My idea, that is,” she confirmed. “Severus, have you gotten to page 394 yet?”

When he gave her a look, she muttered, “A complete coincidence, I assure you.”

When Severus got to the page in question he had as much glee on his face as he did when he caught seventh years in flagrante delicto after hours. “Why my dear wife, what an excellent idea.”

He passed the open page to Lucius, who upon reading the page had a single tear fall down his face. He was always the diva of the group.

“I love you both too.”

\-------------

This is how Hermione Granger found herself in a giant bed a few hours later with both wizards completely inside her. With her newly designed collar’s charms facing their owners. Severus in front and Lucius behind. 

Page 394 had a delightful spell that allowed for total connection of the body, mind, and magic/soul depending on your translation of the passage. It would allow the three of them to declare themselves bonded. It would not be a public bonding but they would know, their ancestors would know, and any particularly intuitive friends or other powerful witches and wizards would know.

They had started slow, working their way up to something new.

“Relax my dear,” whispered Lucius while stroking her puckered hole. “This will be all we’ve dreamed and more.”

They had driven her mad for about an hour with their tongues, hands, and a riding crop. Severus’ cock was inside her dripping snatch and his slow pace was driving her up the wall.

Lucius kept playing her like a fiddle, probing lubed fingers in and out for several minutes. Scissoring back and forth helped her stretch as much as possible. 

The three of them had had sex in basically every configuration except what they were attempting now. She enjoyed having hard objects in her arse, but had to be in the right mood. She also suspected they hadn’t tried this position quite yet because it was extremely intimate. And not intimate in the same way as fucking someone’s face or licking their arse. All three of them were in each other’s space and were all connected. They shared all the sensations. It would mean the three of them were serious. 

Once Lucius was able to slide into her, Snape muttered expletives under his breath and stopped moving. 

“Alright Miss Granger, what is this blasted spell?” he asked with a strained voice. “I assume you’ve memorized it, so I suggest as the one who knows it best you lead and we’ll follow.”

“Agreed,” hissed Lucius, “my brain function is going to disappear shortly.”

Her face turned red as she began to chant. She did not sing often, especially not in front of people. Between her embarrassment about her singing, her worry of getting the spell exactly right, she barely had time to register the two powerful wizards filling her up. 

As she got to the second verse, her body began to tingle everywhere. It started on the edges of her fingers and toes and the top of her head and began to swell towards where the three of them were connected. She could tell they felt it too, as goose flesh began to break out across their arms and legs. 

“Godric, Rowena, and Salazar” whispered Severus.

Lucius was muttering into her neck behind her. It might have been in Latin, but she couldn’t quite focus on the words.

She stayed focused on the incantation and upon the third and final verse, her wizards began moving in tandem, one out and one in. They were seemingly compelled to move to the rhythm of the spell, working into a frenzy. 

Their magic was swirling together, Severus and Hermione’s already combined from their marriage bond began to meld with Lucius’. This was the most erotic and vulnerable experience of Hermione’s life. She felt her body climbing to new heights and dragging Severus and Lucius with her. 

Upon her completion of the spell, they all reached simultaneous bliss. Hermione came first, followed swiftly by Severus and Lucius both calling her name. 

As they lay there, basking in dissipating magic and hormones Hermione knew they were all where they needed to be. 

Lucius examined his left hand to find a glowing chain of light surrounding his ring finger. 

“It appears that you’re stuck with me now,” he said kissing her cheek.

“Good,” muttered Severus. “I was wondering when you would take the hint.”

“Oh hush,” shushed Hermione. “That was incredible and I’d like to continue to bask in the aftermath without any petty bickering.”

“Best Christmas yet love?” asked Severus. 

She nodded emphatically, pulling the blanket over all of them. 

“Good,” said Lucius, “because we’ll be doing this every year from now on.”


End file.
